In the Life of a Mage
by DeidaraDear
Summary: Drabble series featuring some of my favorite members of Fairy Tail. Nothing special-just a way to clear writer's block.


**Name: You Only Live in Books  
><strong>

**Characters: Levy, Gajeel**

**Plot: Gajeel tries to get Levy to relax and have some fun, but his plan quickly turns into something he never expected.**

**Date: 9/14/14**

**A/N: Mostly fluff, and some minor violence.**

**So here is my first drabble. I want you guys to review/PM me if you have any requests for plots/pairings/scenes. Now...enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

She was honestly going to kill him. Even if it cost her her life, Levy McGarden would kill the iron dragon slayer. He was currently holding a worn, century-old book written in the ancient language of the Devlberg people. It had taken her weeks to track it down and took about half of her Jewels, but it was totally worth it. "Give it back, Gajeel!" she snapped, narrowing her hazel eyes. The man in question smirked and held the book tighter to his massive chest.

"Why don't you come here and take it?" he challenged teasingly, a single bushy eyebrow raised.

Levy hurled herself over the wooden table between them and launched herself at Gajeel. Though she was tiny in size, she was fast. But not fast enough for the dragon slayer. He sidestepped her attack, causing her to land on one of the many bookshelves in Fairy Tail's massive library. Levy groaned as books rained down around her. Her target chuckled and held out the book, taunting her to try and get it again. Like a fool, she quickly got to her feet and ran towards Gajeel, swinging her left leg out in an attempt to land a solid kick to his ribs. As soon as she did so, she saw that it was a mistake. Gajeel easily dodged her blow. Levy's leg slammed into another bookshelf, her ankle turning painfully. She cringed and cradled her hurt leg with tears welling in her eyes.

"L-Levy?" Gajeel's gruff voice asked, voice tinged with concern. "Are you okay?"

Levy glared up at him, a single tear running down her left cheek. "Dammit Gajeel, why do you have to be such a nuisance! Give. Me. My Book!"

The dragon slayer's eyes widened, shocked that the usually sweet Levy would talk with such language. With slow, cautious steps, he tiptoed around the fallen books and made his way towards the injured mage. He slowly lowered Levy's book to the ground, not seeing the mischievous smirk play across her face. She wrapped her arms across his right leg, locking her fingers, and pulled forward. Gajeel fell on top of a small pile of books. He propped himself up on his shoulders and gave the girl laughing her butt off a few feet away a glare.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"You started it!" Levy replied between fits of laughter. Gajeel smirked, taking this opportunity to strike.

Before she knew what was happening, she was forced towards the floor, a burly body launching himself on top of her. He was on his elbows, making sure he didn't crush her, but keeping her pinned on the wooden floor. Lucy, giggling lightly, beat on his chest. "Get off of me!"

"Why, am I hurting you?" he asked, trying to reposition himself a little.

Levy shook her head. "No, you're just…on top of me…" Heat rose to her cheeks. She could feel his brawny body on top of her. Her heart began to beat faster. She saw Gajeel chuckle darkly and she wanted to die when she realized that he could hear her rapid heartbeats.

"Yeah…" Gajeel slowly began to lower his body to hers. Levy placed her hands on his chest, as if she was going to push him away.

She made no move to as Gajeel's lips molded with hers.

It was…odd at first. His lips had a slight metallic twinge. They were soft and tender against hers, much more so than she would have thought. Not that she had thought about kissing Gajeel before. His hands braced themselves on either side of her, careful not to force all of his weight onto the girl's small frame. He pulled away a moment later, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. Levy's hand traced his broad chest as she stared into his eyes, surprised at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Gajeel…" she muttered, slightly breathless.

The man in question stared down at the bluenette, noting the cute redness blossoming on her face. Her hair was coming out of its ribbon and partly splayed about the fallen books. She gave him a soft, sweet smile that made his heart pang with a deep affection that he couldn't explain. He leaned down to kiss her again, but she placed a finger to his lips and turned her head, gasping. Gajeel turned to see what she was looking at and felt his heart stop.

Almost every member of Fairy Tail was standing there, watching the scene with happy, cheerful grins. Gajeel leapt to his feet and crossed his arms, putting a familiar scowl on his face. "What are you lookin' at?" he growled.

Makarov eyed the room and sighed warily. "Well, it looks like you two were certainly having fun. Now, get this place cleaned up!"

As he watched the crowd of members dissipate, he turned to Levy, who was blushing like mad.

"So…how long were they watching?"

"Oh, who cares?" she replied as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Now help me pick up these books you made me knock over."

Gajeel turned to protest, but the sweet smile on Levy's face made the words catch in his throat. He silently began to pick up books and place them on the shelf, his head still swimming.

**~oOo~**

**So this is pretty much a short drabble of my favorite FT pairing. I actually feel pretty proud of this. So, review!**


End file.
